Uniquely My Life
by GracefulWolvesInTheNight
Summary: 3rd of Life series. My life is not one you would call normal. Not in the least. My brother and I have a record with the CIA, FBI, and any other government agency you can name. Not to mention my relationship with Bee. My life is definitely unique. Bee/OC
1. A Sorta Prologue

**Uniquely My Life**

**Summary: 3****rd**** out of Life series. My life is not one you would call normal. Not in the least. My brother and I have a record with the CIA, FBI, and any other government agency you can name. Not to mention my relationship with Bee. My life is definitely unique. Bee/OC**

**AN: I'm baaaaaaaaccckk! :D Hey peeps! How y'all doing? So. Here it is. The sequel to Livin' Up the Good Life. Wow. I still can't believe sometimes how many people have actually read my story. And liked it! O.o lol**

**Order of series: 1. My Crazy Life**

** 2. Livin' Up the Good Life**

** 3. Uniquely My Life**

**RANT!**** : Also I would like to let you guys know that I've had some trouble with a Transformers author who directly took scenes that **_**I**_** created from My Crazy Life and portrayed them as her own. Not scenes from the movie. Separate scenes that **_**I**_** created of **_**Jen**_** by **_**myself**_** from **_**my**_** imagination, except replacing Jen with her character. Understandably, I was pretty pissed as anyone would be. So I just want to say that if you want to use any of my scenes or characters, I'm okay with that... IF EFFIN' YOU ASK ME! :( Sorry. Had to get that out of my system.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the awesomeness of Transformers though I **_**do**_** own my own characters and any changes they may create.**

**** Prologue... Kind of ****

So as if turning into an Autobot wasn't enough, I also found out I was pregnant. With twins. Weeeee! And though that night with Bee at the pyramids was definitely worth it, try telling that to my family.

That I'm pregnant. Not the part about awesome sex with Bee. That would just be gross and awkward you creepo.

Mikaela took it the best getting extremely excited and immediately talking about all the things we could do with them and how we could shop for baby clothes for them. Stuff like that. I stopped listening to her after a few minutes. Sam took it… okay. Although, I think Sam would have murdered Bee if Mikaela hadn't stepped in. I seriously don't know what I'd do without that girl. He eventually got over his big brother anger tantrum and joined Mikaela in her happy fest about her becoming an Aunt and him becoming an Uncle.

But his reaction was nothing compared to my parents.

**** Flashback ****

"YOU'RE WHAT!" Mom and Dad both shrieked. I flinched and gave them my best innocent smile. Yeah, not working if Dad's purple face means anything.

"Well, hey! Mom, you get grandkids!" I smiled weakly, trying to lighten the tension in the air.

"WHERE IS HE? I'M GONNA MAKE HIM INTO SCRAP METAL!" Mom screeched. I flinched back.

"Mom, MOM! Calm down!" I said gently, yet trying not to set off the crazy person. Oops. Too late.

"Calm down? _Calm_ _down_? CALM DOWN! I AM CALM!" Mom yelled as I flinched back from her. That's right. Even though I'm now a giant alien robot, I'm still terrified of my mother. But hey Bee didn't even come with me! Well, okay, that makes him sound like a bad guy. Really he wanted to come support me, but Sam and I talked him out of it since I knew this was gonna happen. Now I wish he was here.

"Where is he?" Dad asked in deadly silent voice. I gulped as my holoform squirmed in the chair beneath their gazes. My Ford Fiesta form was sitting out front in the driveway. You know so the neighbors don't freak out about a giant alien being in their neighbor's yard. Heh, if only they knew.

"He's back at the NEST base," I said playing with my fingers.

"He doesn't even have the fucking nerve to tell us with you!" Mom ranted.

"Mom," I snapped, glaring slightly, "for your information, he's getting a place ready for me to move into the base with him."

"WHAT?" they screamed as Dad turned purple once again.

"Well, I can't stay here with you guys!" I stood up so that they weren't looking down at me anymore. "Sam's moving his stuff into Mikaela's place she just got near his campus so that she can be with him while he's going to college. Why can't I move out?"

"Because you're our baby girl!" Mom argued.

"Mom! I'm a robot now!" I snapped back at her. I calmed down slightly and tried to give them a smile. "I need to be with the other Autobots so that I can learn everything about myself now. It's not exactly easy suddenly turning into a _robot_ you know."

"Jen," Dad sighed as he plopped down onto the couch and started rubbing his temples. "We know you need to be with the Autobots-"

"But do you understand how hard it's going to be raising a baby?" Mom continued for Dad.

"Babies," I said quietly as I looked down at the floor, suddenly not able to look at them.

"You're having twins?" Mom said just as quietly. I peeked up at her through my eyelashes to see her eyes glazed slightly as if having flashbacks of when she was pregnant with Sam and I. Those must have been some scary days. I can just imagine how crazy she must have been on her moody days. Wow. I feel really bad for Dad now. And he stuck around through all the craziness! What a trooper!

"Yes, and I know raising kids isn't going to be easy. But I don't think you guys completely understand," I said as Mom came out of her daze.

"Well then explain it to us," Dad said and motioned for Mom to join him. Mom moved to sit down on the couch next to him.

"Bee and I are Sparkmates," I explained. I continued once I saw their confused gazes. "That's basically Autobot version of marriage. Except that if one of us dies, the other does too. Not to mention, these babies are going to be Autobots. I need to be with everyone else so that they can help me learn how to take care of sparklings. I don't even know if me originally being a human is going to affect them or not. We've already found differences between me and the rest of the guys."

"Like?" Mom pushed as they listened to me intently. I gave an inner sigh of relief that the screaming match had officially ended.

"Like that I can still eat human food," I said as I picked up an apple and took a bite out of it. I continued, "I can transform into my car form and use my holoform, or I can change my whole robot form into my human self. Which, by the way, really confuses me sometimes, but I'm not gonna complain. Those are just a few things we've discovered so far. Who knows what other differences I might have? I _need_ to be with the Autobots."

My parents gazed at me as I could see them taking everything I said in. The fact that I was completely serious this whole conversation was definitely helping them to take it all in. However, I was unable to keep in _one_ comment.

"And I totally wanna learn how to kick Decepticon ass with Bee!"

Dad rolled his eyes as he laid back on the couch in obvious defeat. Mom stood up and pointed her finger at me.

"On one condition!" she said as a giant smile suddenly bloomed across her face. "I reserve rights as Grandma to make you visit with the grandbabies as much as I want!"

"Thank you!" I squealed happily as I squeezed Mom in a tight hug. She laughed and eyed my stomach for a moment.

"You know I think you're starting to get fat already."

Dad burst out into laughter as I mock glared at her. My parents. Sheesh.

**** End of Flashback ****

Of course, that was months ago and I'm currently nearing the end of my pregnancy. And guess what?

I. am. bored. Blah.

Here I am, staring at the ceiling in utter boredom. I have just spent the last twenty minutes counting how many cracks are in my ceiling at the NEST base. Wanna know how many? Well, right now I'm at fifty-two…. yup.

I know what you're thinking. Where's Bee? Where's the other Autobots? Where's Sam and Mikaela? Mikaela and Sam… I don't know they're probably smooching up a storm in their apartment near Sam's college. Yeah, they're doing pretty good together. Going strong last time I hung out with them. The Autobots, well, they're all off fighting some Decepticon that was terrorizing some place in Siberia. I wanted to go soo bad! Otherwise, what's the point of all the hand to hand combat Ironhide's been teaching me lately?

But nooo Bee's all, "Jen, you can't come with us."

And I'm like outraged, "What! Why the heck not!"

Bee was all, "You're pregnant."

Oh, like that's supposed to be the answer to everything. So I said, "I'm pregnant, not disabled!"

Then, of course, he pulled the one card that he knew would work. "You could hurt the sparklings."

Damn him. Damn him and his utter adorable thoughtfulness. He just had to bring our babies into this.

I couldn't help myself and ended up kissing him for being so sweet. How could I not? Then he left with the other Autobots this morning and I've been bored stuck on the base ever since. Of course, Ratchet is here so I'm not really all alone (Not to mention all the soldiers working), but he's doing medical stuff and I get bored fast. Ratchet is making a few repairs on my car form making sure that the sparklings are okay, so I'm simply sitting in my holoform in my human bedroom at the NEST base.

At first, I loved living here since I always get to hang out with the Autobots and do basically whatever I want. You know as long as it's legal. That ruined a lot of my plans. I've always had something to do when we first came back to NEST after the whole 'killing The Fallen' spiel. Ratchet has ran a gazillion tests on me trying to figure out how I was able to turn into an Autobot and whether if it's possible for someone else to do so without the Allspark energy. Eventually he was satisfied that random humans wouldn't start turning into Autobots. That was good news.

Bee and I have had a lot of fun as he has taught me how my new body works (not like that you sickos… okay maybe that too) and getting used to the updates that would pop-up in my vision whenever I get injured that would tell me when to get medical assistance. It's weird since I don't _need_ to eat and drink like I use to as a human, though I still can in my holoform. I do, however, have to drink this stuff called energon. But I have to drink more than most of the Autobots since me being pregnant and all.

Once Ratchet got ahold of that information (my pregnancy), it sent him off on another one of his 'Jeanette, don't make me have Bee drag you back here! I'm not done yet!' rants along with all of his tests.

Actually, it sent ALL of the Autobots off. I'm the first femme pregnant with sparklings since Cybertron was destroyed. I've been very spoiled with all the attention I've been getting and having a bunch of mechs ready to do whatever I wish to keep me happy. That's another big reason I'm so bored now. I'm used to having the other Autobots keeping me entertained. Blah.

I jumped in surprise as a song went off, loud and clear.

_It's time to feel the rush,_

_To push the dangerous_

_I'm gonna right to, to the edge with you_

_Where we can both fall in love_

_I'm on the edge of glory,_

_And I'm hanging on a moment of truth,_

_I'm on the edge of glory,_

_And I'm hanging on a moment with you,_

_I'm on the edge_

I followed the sound of Lady Gaga's voice and made a triumphant 'AHA!' when I found my cell phone buried in an old purse underneath a pile of clothes I never use since I can change my holoform's looks whenever I want. Except for the being pregnant thing. I can't make my giant baby belly go away even if I wanted to. Which I don't just so ya know. In case you were curious, I don't have a baby belly in my Autobot form. Apparently the sparklings are kept in a special area near my spark.

I'm actually quite fond of my baby belly which is why I'm usually found using my holoform. I love rubbing gentle circles on my stomach, I feel calmer when I do. If Bee's around, he always takes over and does it himself. The dork likes to talk to my stomach too. But hey I don't know much about Cybertron pregnancies so maybe they can hear us. I flipped my cell open as Mikaela's name flashed across the screen.

"Mikaela!" I greet happily. "Thank god! I'm dieing of boredom. What's up?"

"Hey, Jeanette! There's this new club that just opened and everyone is talking about it. Sam is being a buttface and refuses to go with me. He has a big essay due tomorrow or something, so he locked himself in the office to finish it. I was wondering if you wanted to go with me in his place," Mikaela asked and I could hear a smile in her voice. A giant smile spread across my face and I could feel excitement swell up in me. Freedom!

"Yes! No more boredom!" I cried out happily. "Of course, I'll go with you!"

"My only concern is with you being... you know pregnant," Mikaela said unsure. I rolled my eyes as I huffed.

"What is it with you people? I'm pregnant! I'm not gonna blow up or have the babies on the spot if I have a little fun!" I said as I noticed I had subconsciously started rubbing circles on my enormous belly. I can't help it if twins take up a lot more space than just being pregnant with one baby. I am not fat! Wait a minute! I felt my mood sour as my temper rose, "Is that why you don't want me to come to the club with you? Because I'm fat? Oh make fun of the giant lady who could knock someone out with her belly! I'M PREGNANT, NOT FAT!"

"Okay! Okay! Calm down!" Mikaela said soothingly, trying to cover up her laughter. "I'm sorry! You're not fat, Jen. How about you start driving here and I'll get ready. By the time you're here, I should be ready and we can partay!"

I felt tears well up in my eyes and I sniffed, "Really, Mik? You'll take me? Oh, that is so sweet of you! I love me some partaying! Okey dokey, see you soon!"

"Bye!" Mikaela said with a giant smile, trying to stifle more of her laughter so as not to upset me. I hung up my cell phone and slipped it into one of my purses.

I whistled a happy tune as I waddled out of the bedroom and wandered around the base until I got to Ratchet's medical lab. Soldiers would either nod or give me a smile as I walked past them and I returned the favor. You find that pretty much everyone knows who you are after not only becoming an Autobot, but also being the first femme pregnant with a sparkling since Cybertron was destroyed. Not to mention, I'm pregnant with two sparklings. I'm pretty popular around here.

As I said before, I am practically never left alone. If Bee wasn't worrying about me, then one of the Autobots was hanging out with me and making sure I was comfortable. Ironhide is the only one who treats me normal and taught me how to fight all awesome like. You know when I wasn't super pregnant. Bee kinda freaked out when he found out about that, but after some soothing and cuddling he agreed it was a good idea for me to be prepared in case anything ever happened to me when he wasn't around.

I happily waddled into the medical lab and disabled my holoform. I transformed my alt form back into normal. I stretched my purple arms out over my head. Ratchet looked up from some papers he was looking at on his desk on the other side of the room. I hopped off the table lightly.

"See ya, Ratchet!" I waved happily. Sadly, as I was about to leave out the door of the medical lab, Ratchet's arm shot out in front of me blocking my way out.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked questioningly, raising a metallic eyebrow above his optic in a very human way.

"Umm, you know just for a drive around," I said a little nervous.

"You can't just use your holoform to relax?" he asked disbelievingly. He crossed his arms. "You've always been fine in your holoform before. That _is_ what you're use to afterall."

Question: You're bored and want to hang out with Mikaela and Ratchet is in your way. What do you do?

*Jeopardy Theme song*

Answer: Throw a hormonal hissy fit with being pregnant as leverage.

I felt my eyes narrow as he continued to block my way, my temper starting to rise once again. I started in a deadly quiet voice, "Ratchet. I have been sitting around all day. I want to take a drive. I am bored and pregnant. I _will_ harm you if you do not get. Out. _Of_. _**MY WAY**_."

Ratchet gulped as I glared up at him with my sharp emerald gaze. He stepped to the side and out of my way. A bright smile suddenly stretched across my face.

"Thanks, Ratchet!"

I happily walked past him and transformed into my alternate form. I zoomed off heading to Sam and Mikaela's place. My holoform happily sitting in the driver's seat as the radio blared music to my liking. My smiled grew wider the closer I got to their apartment. This was gonna be fun!

**** Partay ****

I stared around at the 'club' Mikaela had told me about over the phone. Once I had picked her up, she had given me directions and headed here. I now questioned Mikaela's idea of a club as I took in the image before us. The place looked like a nice little restaurant that never got a lot of business, but just enough to stay in business. People filled the booths that were around the edges of the left side of restaurant and the tables that were set up in the middle area. The right side had a bar that took up space but looked like it had better days. The far side of the restaurant had a large stage with a sign above it declaring tonight karaoke night.

I turned to Mikaela and gave her a questioning look. This was _not_ a club.

She smiled sheepishly, "So looks like the club turned out to not be a club."

"Ya think!" I said as I waved at the place. I turned around to leave, but Mikaela grabbed my arm and started to pull me towards the bar. I pouted at her as she gently pushed me into one of the bar stools and sat on the one next to me. She waved at the bar tender, a middle aged man with a grandfatherly air about him as he gave us a friendly smile, and he made his way over to us.

"What can I get you two ladies?" he asked as if we were old friends. Hmm. I like this guy.

"I'll have a Bubbletini and she'll have a Mountain Dew," Mikaela smiled at him. He nodded and went to go get our drinks.

"Do you think this place has anything good to eat?" I asked Mikaela as I eyed around at the good looking food some people had. She shrugged.

"I don't know. Are you hungry?" she raised an eyebrow at me. I pursed my lips and opened them to answer when my stomach gave a loud growl. Mikaela and I both burst out laughing. "That's a yes then."

I felt my mouth water at the good looking chicken and fries a guy had that was sitting a few bar stools away from me. That is some yummy looking chicken. When was the last time I had some chicken like that? Do you think he would be willing to share? He looks friendly enough. No wait. Now he's scowling. He's not friendly anymore. Maybe if I just grabbed it when he wasn't looking….

Just in time, the bar tender showed up again as he gave us our drinks.

"Here you go," he said.

"Hey, can I have whatever that guy's eating?" I asked him eagerly as I pointed at the guy who had the chicken. He looked where I pointed at and nodded. I smiled brightly as he left to go get it for me.

"Hey, Jen, check this girl out," Mikaela said as she pointed at the stage. I looked and saw a pretty girl a little younger than us, was up on the stage singing some old country song. She had a pretty voice. There was a small television in front of her that had the lyrics to the song that she was singing so that she could follow through it. She looked like she was having fun. I stared contemplatingly for a few minutes before a giant smile stretched across my face. Mikaela glanced at me and did a double take before worry started to come. "Jen! What are you going to do!"

I got up from the stool chair eagerly and waved Mikaela away. "Watch this!"

"_Jen!_"

I ignored her as I quickly ran up to woman who was playing the songs for the karaoke. I tapped her on the shoulder and whispered my request in her ear. She gave me a strange look and shook her head, but put it on for me nonetheless. I eagerly waddled my way onto the stage and took the microphone from the girl since she was done.

This was gonna be so much more fun than sitting around at the base!

I tapped the microphone and everyone winced as it gave a screech noise before going back to normal. I smiled sheepishly. I waved eagerly at everyone who was now staring at me.

"Hi everybody! My name's Jen and I'm going to sing Born This Way by Lady Gaga," I said with a giant smile. I nodded at the lady and she started the music for me. I nodded my head to the beat as the song started off. Once the words started going across the screen, I sang the lyrics even if I knew the song by heart.

"_It doesn't matter if you love him or capital H-I-M_

_Just put your paws up_

_'Cause you were born this way, baby_

_My mama told me when I was young_

_We are all born superstars_

_She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on_

_In the glass of her boudoir,"_

I patted my hair and pretended to put on lipstick as I sang along joyfully.

"_There's nothin' wrong with lovin' who you are_

_She said, 'cause He made you perfect, babe_

_So hold your head up, girl and you you'll go far_

_Listen to me when I say_

_I'm beautiful in my way_

_'Cause God makes no mistakes_

_I'm on the right track, baby_

_I was born this way,"_

I held out my arms as if to show that I was who I was. Heh, if only these people knew that I technically _wasn't_ born this way. It's not easy turning into a robot you know.

"_Don't hide yourself in regret_

_Just love yourself and you're set_

_I'm on the right track, baby_

_I was born this way_

_Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way_

_Baby, I was born this way_

_Ooh, there ain't no other way_

_Baby, I was born this way_

_I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way,"_

I winked as a few people scowled at having their dinners ruined by Gaga while quite a few looked like they were enjoying themselves. Mikaela was giving me a pleading look to get down as I started dancing around on stage.

"_Don't be a drag, just be a queen_

_Don't be a drag, just be a queen_

_Don't be a drag, just be a queen_

_Don't be-"_

I waved a finger at her. Don't ruin my fun! Hehe, she looked quite embarrassed as people looked in her direction when I pointed at her. I smirked as Mikaela ducked down. Haha you know me! Don't deny it! She knows meee!

"_Give yourself prudence and love your friends_

_Subway kid, rejoice of truth_

_In the religion of the insecure_

_I must be myself, respect my youth,"_

I hit my chest lightly as if to say 'Yeah! Respect!'.

"_A different lover is not a sin_

_Believe capital H-I-M_

_I love my life, I love this record and_

_Mi amore vole fe yah,"_

I have no idea what that means but here comes the chorus! Weeeeee! I rubbed my belly and smiled down at my babies causing quite a few 'Awws' through the crowd.

"_I'm beautiful in my way,_

_'Cause God makes no mistakes_

_I'm on the right track, baby_

_I was born this way_

_Don't hide yourself in regret,_

_Just love yourself and you're set_

_I'm on the right track, baby_

_I was born this way,"_

I did a hair flip and smiled at the crowd as I shook my hips. Not easy to do with a giant baby belly, mind you.

"_Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way_

_Baby, I was born this way_

_Ooh, there ain't no other way_

_Baby, I was born this way_

_I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way_

_Don't be drag, just be a queen_

_Whether you're broke or evergreen_

_You're black, white, beige, chola descent_

_You're Lebanese, you're orient_

_Whether life's disabilities_

_Left you outcast, bullied or teased_

_Rejoice and love yourself today_

_'Cause baby, you were born this way,"_

I walked around on stage as if I owned the place. I had most of the restaurant's attention at this point so my smile got wider. This next part was my favorite!

"_No matter gay, straight or bi_

_Lesbian, transgendered life_

_I'm on the right track, baby_

_I was born to survive_

_No matter black, white or beige_

_Chola or orient made_

_I'm on the right track, baby_

_I was born to be brave,"_

I held up my arms and flexed my tiny muscles to show how brave I was. Oh yeah, fear me! Fear me! Their laughing faces do not show fear…

"_I'm beautiful in my way_

_'Cause God makes no mistakes_

_I'm on the right track, baby_

_I was born this way_

_Don't hide yourself in regret,_

_Just love yourself and you're set_

_I'm on the right track, baby_

_I was born this way, yeah!"_

I sucked in air greedily as I finished the song strong. The restaurant burst out into applause as people were laughing and clapping for me. A few guys wolf whistled causing a blush to spread across my face. I carefully waddled off the stage and a lot of people smiled at me. A few tried to stop me to talk with them, but I smiled apologetically as I continued on my merry way. I plopped down next to Mikaela.

"Well, you were definitely born this way," Mikaela groaned about my wonderful personality. She loves me. Really she does.

"As much fun as this has been," I laughed as I patted my belly. "I need to go back to NEST now."

"Why?" Mikaela perked an eyebrow at me. "Even though you never cease to embarrass and amaze me, we haven't been here that long."

"Oh 'cuz I'm in labor."

"WHAT!" Mikaela started freaking out.

"Yeah," I frowned. "The sparklings started to act up halfway through the song. I ignored it since I don't want everyone here to know. I can't go to the hospital for obvious reasons."

"Wha-" Mikaeal stuttered staring at me wide eyed. "How do you know!"

"I just know," I rolled my eyes at her. Jeesh. You would think _she's _the one having a baby the way she's acting. I got up and started to waddle towards the door. "Come on. I'll call Ratchet and he'll have me back at NEST with Bee by my side faster than you can say 'Holy Guacamole!'."

**AN: Yeah, Jen's weird. It's like a fact of life next to the fact about Gerard Butler being the sexiest man alive. And guess what! My friend just got a new car. A 2010 YELLOW CAMARO! O.o OMFG! It looks exactly like Bee and I got to ride in him! EEEPPP! Be jealous ;P Also this story is NOT going to follow Dark Side of the Moon. This is an alternate version which would have been filmed if Megan Fox hadn't quit. :'( The original script was leaked so I'm basing this story off of that with my own tweakage to fit what I have in mind.**

**P.S. Random side note- Leo's website { the real effing deal (dot) com } except without the spaces is REAL! I mean not real, real obviously but like someone must have made it! rofl Check it out :D**


	2. Traffic

**** Chapter 1 ****

**AN: Oh lookey another chapter! Let's see what's gonna happen next! :D By the way, I kinda just threw the end of this chapter together so just be happy. lol**

**Disclaimer: **Does this face look like it owns Transformers? :( No. No, it does not. Does this face look like it owns Jen and the twins? :) Why yes. Yes, it does.

**** Mojo ****

"Take deep breaths. In and out. In and out."

"I'm trying!"

"Relax! Think happy thoughts."

"How can you be so relaxed? Aren't you supposed to be the one freaking out!"

"Just take deep breaths so that I can call Ratchet," I shushed Mikaela as we sat inside of my car form in traffic. Yeah, that's right. I'm about to give birth and I'm stuck in _traffic_. I can't exactly just speed past them. What I'm gonna tell the officer when I get pulled over? _Oh, I'm sorry officer. I'm a giant alien robot from space that can transform into a car. I have to get back to a secret military base that no one knows about, so that I can give birth to alien twins._

That would go over well.

Mikaela glared at me, looking like she was about to hyperventilate. I rolled my eyes at her as I connected to Ratchet through our com link, a communication link that allowed me to talk to any of the Autobots, but was usually reserved for emergencies or when we were fighting. I think this classifies as an emergency. Just a little bit.

"Ratchet?" I asked as I connected to him.

"Jen?" his voice came through my radio, allowing Mikaela to hear him. "Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong per say," I said hesitantly. "I'm in labor."

Static answers me over the radio.

"Ratchet?"

"You're… _what_?" Ratchet said disbelieving. Yeah, I understand where he's coming from. I mean after all these months of spending time at NEST, the _one_ time I leave to hang out with Mikaela rather than she come to hang out with me, I start giving birth. Wow. Who did I screw over in a past life? Karma's a bitch.

"She's having her freakin' babies!" Mikaela said freaking out.

"WHAT!"

"Mikaela, what did I say about taking deep breaths," I scolded her, but winced as I felt pain near my spark. Yeah. I _really _need to get back to the base.

"Jeanette! I knew you shouldn't have left! See if you had just listened to me-" Ratchet started lecturing me and I rolled my emerald eyes at him.

"As wonderful as getting scolded is," I told him sarcastically. "I'm stuck in traffic. I need help so that I can get back to base. Quickly."

"I'm already on my way with a group of soldiers," Ratchet quickly answered, causing me to raise my eyebrows in surprise.

"Oh, thank god," Mikaela sighed out a breath of relief.

I winced as I felt another piercing pain near my spark and it didn't help as I could feel the twins shifting around. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat when what I _really _wanted to do was transform and stretch out so that I at least wasn't so cramped in my time of labor. I sighed as I shifted again and rubbed my belly. Even though this was just a holoform, just like I could feel my holoform the twins could feel my motions as if I was rubbing where they actually lay near my spark. They stopped fidgeting so much, but I still felt pain near my spark every once in a while.

I glanced over at Mikaela and rolled my eyes. She was staring at me wide eyed as if I might explode any minute now.

"You know," I started and had to stifle a laugh when she jumped as if surprised that I was talking. "Despite what you may believe, I'm not a bomb. I'm not going to suddenly shoot screaming babies at you."

"You're not?" Mikaela said clearly relieved. I didn't stop myself this time I let out full blown laughter at her expression. I stopped, however, when the twins started fidgeting again and my face screwed up in a painful expression. I sighed in relief when they stopped once again. I looked over at Mikaela and she was once again wide eyed and staring. For goodness sakes!

"Can we turn on a radio station or something," I whined. "I don't like being stared at like I'm going to eat your face off. I'm not a zombie woman!"

"Yeah, sure. Radio," Mikaela shook her head as she switched a dial on and tuned into a station. She passed by one but I stopped her.

"Oh wait, I love listening to Mojo!" I said delighted that my favorite talk show host was on. Mikaela grimaced but turned it back to 95.5 for me nonetheless. Ah, the privileges of the pregnant woman. How I will miss thee.

"_And our next topic of the day is traffic! We've got some major traffic going on downtown. If you're stuck and listening call in! Tell us what you're up to," _Mojo said as his voice projected from the radio.

"Oh, that is so stupid. Who on Earth would actually call in-" Mikaela started as she scoffed.

"_Looks like we've got our first caller! What's your name?"_ Mojo asked.

"_Hi! I'm Jeanette Witwicky."_

Mikaela's face quickly whipped around as she stared at me slack jawed. I smiled at her as she sputtered. I covered the mouth piece of my cell phone, "It's not nice to talk when someone's on the phone."

"_Well hello there, Jeanette! Are you stuck in this awful traffic?"_ Mojo asked me as I heard him both through my phone and the radio.

"Oh, you have no idea," I rolled my eyes in a huff as I stared down at my giant belly. "Right now is the absolute worst time for traffic!"

"_Well everybody hates being stuck in traffic! What makes right now worse than others?" _he asked me, trying to get a good conversation going.

"Oh. I'm giving birth," I told him and winced at another pierce by my spark. Geez, where is Ratchet when you need him!

"_Whoa, whoa, whoa! Did I hear that right! Did you __**seriously**__ just say you're giving __**birth**__ right now?"_ he asked incredulously.

"Well, I'm in labor, but I'm not exactly popping out the twins yet," I rolled my eyes. Come on, I would so not be having this conversation if that was true. Why the hell would I even want to try to call anyone when I was giving birth? That just doesn't make sense.

"_Hold yours horses now. You're having twins? Man, your husband must be freaking out right now,"_ Mojo commented, still sounding shocked that I was talking with him. What? It's not that weird!  
>"Actually, my husband doesn't even know I'm in labor. I was hanging out with my friend, Mikaela, who looks like she's about to pass out," I commented lightly as I looked over at Mikaela with a smile. She dropped her head in her hands and groaned.<p>

"My god! What am I going to do with you!" she complained as she tried to calm down. I grimaced and grabbed at my heart as another pain went through my spark.

"_So your husband doesn't even know? Wow, that's harsh! What were you doing with Mikaela before all this happened?"_ he asked, trying to keep me talking and amusing the viewers.

"Actually, we were going clubbing-" I started with a giant smile. Mikaela's black hair whipped as her head jerked up with a sharp glare.

"_You were what?" _he asked incredulously.

Mikaela yanked my cell phone out of my hands, "No, no, no! We were at a restaurant relaxing! Well, _I _was relaxing. Jeanette was singing karaoke."

His sharp laughter burst out of the radio, causing me to pout as I crossed my arms across my chest.

"Yeah! I know right," Mikaela said as a smile finally started to tug across her lips. "Imagine a tiny blonde with wide emerald eyes and a giant pregnant belly waddling on stage singing out to Lady Gaga's _Born This Way_."

"Hey!" I pouted as I tried to reach for my cell phone. "Give it back! I was the one who called in!"

"Yeah and then when she came off stage she told me she was in labor! Like it was no big deal!"

"_Well, you two are definitely the most amusing people we've had on in a while," _Mojo said and I could hear the giant smile in his voice. _"Well little Miss. Jeanette, I'm gonna play a song just for you."_

I smiled triumphantly as I grabbed the phone back from Mikaela. "Cool! I can't wait to hear it!"

"_Good luck with those babies,"_ he laughed. My phone disconnected as he hung up, but I could still hear him from the radio. _"Man talk about one crazy call! Well this song's for you Jeanette! Here's __**Things We've Handed Down**__ by Marc Cohn."_

_Don't know much about you _

_Don't know who you are _

_We've been doing fine without you _

_But we could only go so far _

_Don't know why you chose us _

_Were you watching from above _

_Is there someone there that knows us _

_Said we'd give you all our love _

At first, I just glanced over at Mikaela confused and surprised that they were actually playing a song for me. But then I felt myself freeze as I started to listen to the next lyrics.

_Will you laugh just like your mother?_

_Will you sigh like your old man?_

_Will some things skip a generation?_

_Like I've heard they often can _

_Are you a poet or a dancer?_

_A devil or a clown?_

_Or a strange new combination of _

_The things we've handed down _

I felt my heart swell as I realized they were playing a song about my babies. Mojo had picked a song for me about my babies! That is the sweetest thing ever!

_I wonder who you'll look like _

_Will your hair fall down and curl?_

_Will you be a mama's boy?_

_Or daddy's little girl?_

_Will you be a sad reminder _

_Of what's been lost along the way _

_Maybe you can help me find her _

_In the things you do and say _

I felt my heart clench with emotion of how sweet the song was and how true it was too. Many of these were things Bee and I had actually talked about together. What will the twins look like? Will they both be boys? Will they both be girls? What will they act like? So many endless questions.

_And these things that we have given you _

_They are not so easily found _

_But you can thank us later _

_For the things we've handed down _

_You may not always be so grateful _

_For the way that you were made _

_Maybe some feature of your father's _

_That you'd gladly sell or trade _

I highly doubt that. Bee is so handsome sometimes I have a hard time believing it. And I'm not talking about his holoform, though his Chris Hemsworth look alike is _definitely_ yummy. No, I'm talking about his adorable expressions he has when he's in his Autobot form and how his cheeks tint red when he gets embarrassed. Not to mention, his baby blue optics. Oh god, I could just melt whenever I look at his eyes…

_And one day you may look at us _

_And say that you were cursed _

_But over time that line has been _

_Extremely well-rehearsed _

_By our fathers, and their fathers _

_In some old and distant town _

_From places no one here remembers _

_Come the things we've handed down_

As the song came to a close, Mikaela had a soft smile on her face.

"That was adorable! Wow, I can't believe they played that for you. That was probably one of the cutest baby songs I've ever heard," Mikaela babbled on still thinking about the song.

*sniff*

Mikaela's eyebrows furrowed as she looked at me and her eyes got wide. My wide emerald eyes were filled to the edges with tears as my bottom lip trembled.

"Shit. Umm, it's gonna be okay, Jen! Don't cry! I know you're in pain, but Ratchet will be here soon and then he'll help you get those babies right out!" Mikaela tried soothing me before I burst.

Too late.

"BWAHAHA!" I sobbed out as tears ran down my cheeks and I tightly held my belly. She winced.

"You only have to stand the pain for a while longer, Jen-" Mikaeal started but I interrupted her.

"This-s isn't *sob* about the pain! *sob* Imiss _Bee_! Wahahhaha!" I sobbed out as I put my face into my hands and my shoulders shook. She stared at me wide eyed, but turned sympathetic.

"Oh, Jen. Don't worry. You'll see him soon," she tried to sooth me.

"When?" I snapped at her, tears leaking down like a river. "He left for a mission with the other Autobots this _morning_! *sob* He won't be here to meet our babies!"

"I would _never_ miss this," I heard a deep, soothing voice outside my window.

My head jerked up as my tears continued to fall and felt my eyes go wide with joy as I saw my handsome Bee standing in his holoform outside the window. I jerked my door open and carefully grabbed him in a tight hug, careful not to squish my giant belly. He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tightly. The sparklings started moving around more, recognizing Bee's voice, but I didn't mind. I was happy to see him again too. I stood on my tiptoes trying to reach up to Bee, but he gladly closed the distance for me.

I felt the same old sparks ignite across my skin as they always did everytime Bee and I touched. I melted into him as I felt my heart turn into a puddle of goo for him once more. I breathed in his comforting scent of cinnamon and just… _Bee_. I clutched the back of his blonde head, keeping his lips attached to mine as I felt his tongue trace across my lip. I was about to let him have access, but thought better of it since I don't think all the cars around us wanted a show. His hand made soothing caresses on my belly, calming the sparklings though I still felt pain near my spark. He gently pulled away and I looked up at his face lovingly.

His worried gaze looked over me as if to assure himself I really was there, "Are you okay? Are you hurt? How much pain are you in?"

"I'm okay, but I'm definitely feeling the effects of labor," I giggled as I looked up at him adoringly. My Bee. "How come you're back early? Not that I'm complaining!"

"It was a false lead…" his gorgeous baby blue eyes looked over my face as he wiped my tears away. "Why were you crying?"

"Cause I missed you and I didn't want you to-" I stopped for a moment as I felt the pain near my spark, stronger than before, but continued my thought, "-to miss this."

His worried gaze was watching me carefully. "Like I said, I would never miss this. Now come on, Ratchet and the guys are going to clear a path for us."

I raised my eyebrows at him and turned to look where his gaze was directed. I felt a giant smile spread across my face. Bee's car form was sitting next to mine, but I was looking behind them where cars moved out of the way as Ratchet's ambulance siren went off. Optimus, Ironhide, and about five army vehicles followed behind him, making their way easily through the parting cars.

"Oh my god! Finally!" Mikaela shouted joyfully holding her hands towards the sky. Bee smirked and looked down at me. I felt a small smile tug at my lips.

"I may or may not have been being difficult for dear Mikaela," I batted my eyelashes innocently. Bee's low laughed reverberated through me deliciously since I was still wrapped up in his arms.

Ratchet and the guys stopped next to us and Ratchet honked. I rolled my eyes. I raised my eyebrows when I noticed the trailer that holds cars connected to the back of Optimus. I looked up at Bee questioningly.

"I don't want you to put too much stress on your body and Ratchet agreed whole heartedly. So you get to sit on there and Optimus will take you to NEST while being in the middle of our army escort here," Bee explained to me, waiting cautiously to see the crazy pregnant woman's response. A relieved smile spread across my face.

"Oh thank god! My wheels are absolutely killing me!" I whined. Bee smiled relieved at my easy consent. Bee helped me waddle over to his car form and slide me into the passenger seat as he got into the driver's seat. Mikaela pretended to drive my car form up onto the trailer connected to Optimus before hopping out and getting into Optimus for the drive to the base.

I stretched out tiredly and leaned against Bee as Ratchet started his siren again. Ah, it's not everyday you get escorted out of traffic by an army escort. Man I wish I had Ratchet's siren!

Right as we were about to drive away, I felt Bee pull me closer to him. His hand squeezed mine tightly as he stared down at me in awe.

"I'm gonna be a Dad," he whispered wide eyed. Oh it must of just hit him! Guess it would be kinda hard to stop and think about it when he had just got back from a mission and then had to race here to get me.

I smiled up at him. Yeah, I love this guy.

**** Pain ****

I fuckin hate Bee.

"FUCK!" I screeched out in pain. Yeah, giving birth? Not fun. Not even as a robot. It still effin' hurts!

I laid back down on the table in Ratchet's medical office back at the NEST base as I panted from the pain right next to my spark. We had gotten back fairly quickly, just in time for my labor to actually start kicking in.

And boy was it kicking in.

I'm in Autobot form now since I obviously have to be to have the twins. Ratchet had shooed everyone, even Mikaela, out of his office except for Bee to give us privacy.

Pfft, what privacy? I'm screaming so much they might as well be in the room! I shrieked out in pain as I felt a strong slicing pain near my spark.

"You're doing great, Jeanette," Ratchet assured me in that all knowing tone he had. Screw that.

I grabbed part of his chest and yanked him down to me, nose to nose. I growled out fiercely, "Do _not_ act like you understand what I'm going through! You do _not _understand this _pain_!"

"You're completely right," he said trying to sooth me and loosened the death grip I had on him. Bee was watching me wide eyed, looking completely lost. I could tell he wanted to help, but really there's nothing he can do. He can't magically make the babies come out of me, though that would be freakin' amazing.

I let out another shriek as a fresh wave of pain pierced my chest, but it didn't stop. It held out longer. Ratchet encouraged me, "That's it! I can see one of the sparklings! Come on, Jen!"

"AHHHH!" I screamed out as suddenly another piercing cry blended in with mine as I felt some relief rush through my body. My eye shut tiredly but I cracked them open to see a pale Bee and Ratchet cleaning something up. I still felt a pulsing pain near my spark but I could deal with it for another minute. My eyes filled with oil as Ratchet handed a small metal frame that would fit into my hand, about the size of a human, to Bee.

"Congratulations, it's a female sparkling," Ratchet smiled and I felt oil leak from my optics. Bee held her gently as he stared down at our baby girl. I started to reach towards Bee to hold her when I felt a sharp stab in my chest.

"SHIT!" I cried out, causing Ratchet to rush up to me again. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FUCKIN FAULT, BEE!"

I'm pretty sure Bee didn't hear me as he was wrapped up in our daughter. That doesn't mean I can't still scream my head off at him though.

"YAHHH! EEEEEE!" I screeched out in pain as it felt worse the second time around.

"Almost there, Jen!" Ratchet called encouragingly and I gave out one last big cry before I felt relief. My whole body rocked with exhaustion as I laid there tiredly. "Meet your new son."

I cracked my eyes open with effort to see Ratchet handing me my baby boy. A tired smile stretched across my face as I felt love consume me and make my heart grow double for this tiny little guy and his sister. I cradled him against me as well as I could in my tired state. I looked up at Bee to see him crying oil from his optics as he stared at me fiercely. I smiled at him with the little amount of energy I had left. He came over to me and gently sat our baby girl in my arms so that I had them both cradled against me for at least a moment.

"I love you, Jeanette," Bee told me lovingly, but fiercely as his optics stared at me with adoration.

My smile grew as I looked from him to the sparklings I had just delivered, "I love you, too, Bee."

"If you don't mind me asking, what are their names?" Ratchet asked as he stared at the sparklings with awe. Who knows how long it's been since he and the Autobots have seen sparklings?

"This little girl is Cassandra Nicole Witwicky," I told him quietly since even my _voice_ felt exhausted. I'm gonna past out any second now.

"And this little guy is Charles Jayden Witwicky," Bee exclaimed proudly with a large smile. I smiled up at Bee again before my eyes closed from exhaustion.

Charlie and Cassie. My babies.

**AN: Aaaaaaaaawwwwww! :) So I don't what's up with me doing songs in these chapters lately, but they just fit so well! I couldn't contain myself! :P And I totally just kind of did whatever for that whole birth scene. There is no exact information about how the Autobots reproduce whether it was through the Allspark or they just made new Autobots. Nothing specific. I read one story a looooong time ago where there was a female Autobot who gave birth. There's not much besides that and it was fanfiction.**

**So right now I'm pretty sure I'm going to be updating every week… I know that's sad compared to how fast I updated on My Crazy Life but that's good compared to how little I updated when writing Livin' Up the Good Life! XP I can only do what my schedule allows! DON'T HURT ME! Or leave a review mocking me about how I should update more. I'm good with that too. :D **

**Reviews make me happy. Happy makes me write which causes faster updates. So REVIEW! Even if it's 'you suck' or 'not bad'. Though I'll be honest at this point I wouldn't really care for flamers since I've never gotten a bad review before. Is that like a record? Like seriously! It stills makes me giddy everytime I think about it! Crap now I'm gonna get a bunch of bad reviews… eh at least they're reviews.**


	3. Uncle Sammy

**** Chapter 2 ****

**AN: Woohoo! Second technically third chapter! :D lol Thanks for the reviews everyone and for all those people reading and not reviewing… I still know you're reading so HA! My traffic stats prove it! :D Yes that's right! I can look to see how many people have my read my stories! Kind of creepy when you think about it… but totally awesome for me! :D**

**IMPORTANT INFO:**** Alright, just a reminder to everyone. This is the alternate version of Dark Side of the Moon, what would have happened if Mikaela hadn't 'dumped' Sam. Though I have of course changed stuff, so there is going to be a mix of my material in here as well. In order for you guys to understand what's going on, I'm going to have to write out Decepticon scenes so that you all can see what the heck is happening. Just a warning!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Transformers, I would rule the world. Are you currently being controlled by a hyperactive dictator who's obsessed with oreo cookies? I think not.**

**** 5 years later ****

The scene zooms in on New York City. People are hustling about on the sidewalks, busily trying to get where they're going. There's a police officer making his way through as the pedestrians easily move out of his way. He calmly checks on the meters where cars are parked, seeing if their time is up or not to give them a ticket.

He looks a bit worried as he pulls a mirror out of his coat and bends to the ground to look beneath one of the cars. His relieved expression shows that he didn't find what he feared he might. Feeling more confident, he moves to the next car and bends down to look beneath that one too. His almost haughty expression shows how much better he's feeling now. With a swagger in his step, he lazily goes over to the third car. He pauses a moment as he notices the white car is a Lamborghini. He shakes his head and bends down to inspect it-

His whole body tenses.

Beneath the car, there are a bunch of wires going down into a sewer drain. He fearfully jerks back into a standing position and staggers back as his shaking hands pull at the hand held radio at his hip. Before he can pull it off his belt, the car before him transforms menacingly as it leans over him, red eyes bright and threatening. The officer falls to the ground as people start screaming and scattering off into opposite directions. Anywhere away from the giant, deadly robot.

The Decepticon sneers at the screaming humans running about and fires off at random. Further panic ensues as he hits a few billboards that begin to collapse and a stray shot hits a corner of the Jumbotron. He hits several more buildings as police sirens and ambulances can be heard. The terrified officer still laying where he had fallen long before. The Decepticon sneers gleefully at the havoc he's caused and he spits at the officer before transforming and taking off from the chaos.

_Optimus Voice Over_ (AN: Cool I've never done one of these before!)

"_Our War has become your war and for that, we have all suffered. Our existence is no longer a secret as situations became too tedious for the people of Earth not to know. We can no longer hide in plain sight as our disguises cause fear and suspicion among the humans. Of course, mostly caused from the havoc wreaked by the Decepticons. Earth is now an unfortunate battleground that is teetering on the edge of chaos…_

Minutes later, a couple of Autobots show up in the wrecked New York City and begin to help clean up the destruction caused from the Decepticon. Crowds glare hatefully at the Autobots as people are pulled out of rubble and helped into ambulances. They throw insults at the innocent Autobots, blaming them for bringing this upon Earth.

"_The Autobots have acted as Ambassadors of goodwill during this grueling time, but continued Decepticon interference has caused conflict with every progress we make. The price has become too high for our knowledge or our friendship…_

The scene changes to show an Autobot helping NASA engineers with a high tech jet engine. Plans, blue prints, and data numbers are scattered around on tables while the jet stands tall and proud in the middle of the room. Nervous expressions are on everyone's faces as the Autobot switches the engine on. Everyone's faces light up with glee and laughter as the engine works. They start to happily celebrate the success. Suddenly, an explosion occurs as a hole rips open in the ceiling and a Decepticon fires at the jet engine. The engine explodes as humans are thrown back. The Decepticon takes a few more shots at the humans before being tackled by the Autobot.

"_Our once resolute human allies now waiver in their support, fearful of continued escalation. Leaders around the world demand we leave, however, it's too late. We must stay. The Decepticons see a planet rich in resources, ripe for conquest. We are the only thing standing in their way…_

The scene zooms in on a large room full of many different races, but all highly dressed and uniformed people. A random piece of paper on a table declares that it is a United Nation Representatives meeting and a Powerpoint being displayed on a large screen declares pros and cons to making the Autobots leave. Everyone in the room is tense as they argue back and forth, translators working like crazy to get everyone's opinion heard. (AN: For anyone who doesn't know, basically the United Nations is representatives from most countries of the world who gather together to make decisions that concern… well the whole world. Google it if you want further explanation.)

"_The eons this conflict has continued on between Autobots and Decepticons has taken its toll. Both sides are locked in stalemate, humanity now stuck in the middle. The Deceptions continue to scavenge the Earth, gaining more energy for their stockpile. However, though this is a precarious time, there is still hope. There is always hope."_

**** Back at NEST ****

"Oh no! Wherever could they be!" I cried out like a bad Hallmark movie. I whipped up some fake tears. "Oh, cruel world! What have you done with my babies? *sobs dramatically*"

It was silent for a moment, but I continued to fake cry as I huddled in a curled up ball. I listened and had to hide my smile when I heard the urgent whispers.

"Maybe we should come out… She sounds really worried," one delicate voice whispered nervously. I hid the smile that curled my lips as I hid my face in my hands.

"Don't be ridiculous!" another voice whispered back. "We can't just come out!"

"Yeah, but don't you think we could make an exception? Just this once?" the sweet voice begged. Always the little sweetheart.

"No! I'm not going to lose again because you feel bad everytime she starts crying because she hates losing," the other voice replied. My smile grew as I continued to fake cry. So competitive.

"Come on, Charlie…" the sweet voice pleaded to the other voice, Charlie.

"She does this everytime, Cassie!" Charlie replied exasperated. Hehe.

"No, she doesn't," Cassie defended me. Ah, my little girl.

"Yes, she does!" Charlie said firmly. And the other one.

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yuh-huh!"

"NO!"

"YES SHE DOES!"

I couldn't hold back anymore as I burst out laughing. I rolled onto my back as my laughter couldn't stop. Those two were just too freakin' cute!

"MOM!" they both whined. I let out an 'oomph' as I was suddenly attacked by my two blonde babies. I smiled down at them as Cassie pouted up at me with her big emerald eyes, her straight blonde hair framing her face.

"Mommy! You're not supposed to cheat!" Cassie scolded me delicately.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. I won't do it again," I laughed as I looked down at them in my human form. (AN: Remember I made it so that she could change her Autobot form into a human form if she didn't feel like using her holoform. Believable? No. But neither is giant robots coming from space that can change into cars with very human emotions, so suck it up! ;D )

Charlie snorted unbelieving as he accused me with narrowed big blue eyes, "Yeah, right. You just don't like to admit that I'm better than you at hide and seek!"

"Oh! You got me!" I ruffled his blonde curls as they fell into his eyes. I winked at him, my mini me. "I hate losing! Yup, definitely a sore loser."

"Mommy, winning isn't everything. You're supposed to play for fun!" Cassie explained to me as if being a sore loser was a terrible offence. Ah, always the rule player.

"You're right. Winning isn't everything," I agreed with her as they climbed off of me so that I could stand up.

"Ha! You're just saying that because you lost!" Charlie taunted me, grinning like crazy as his dimples showed. My gaze narrowed at him mockingly.

"Oh really?"

Charlie gulped as I took a 'threatening' step towards him. He shrieked gleefully as his tiny 5 year old self took off running into the NEST base for cover. Cassie immediately took after her brother, trying to keep up with him.

"Charlie! Wait for me, Charlie!" she called out as she tried to catch up with him. I laughed as I took off after them. I allowed them to gain some distance as they went inside of the base. I wasn't worried. They knew this place like the back of their hand. They grew up here afterall. Not to mention, that everyone on the base either knew who they were or had heard of them _multiple_ times. Someone would give them back… eventually.

I looked around as I came inside of the base and didn't see them anywhere nearby. I sent out a little message on my com link to all of the Autobots here to let me know if they saw them. I immediately got an answer, though it wasn't on my com link.

"Ow! Yo, little man you can't just start crawlin' up on- _Ow_!" I heard a distinct voice ring out. I started walking towards the voice and waved at the soldiers who stopped to salute me as I walked by. Yeah, never gonna get quite use to that.

"Yo, I'll get him for ya!" Another voice replied as I strolled around the corner inside of the Autobot hangar. "Hey naw! Get off me!"

I smirked at the image in front of me, amused. There was Charlie alright, climbing around on that all too familiar Autobot with his gold tooth still in place, Skids. Skids was hopping around trying to get Charlie off of him, but he couldn't reach him since he had made it to the middle part of his back. You know that really annoying spot you can never quite reach to itch? Yup, that's where Charlie had gotten to. The little devil.

Cassie, oh sweet Cassie, always the little follower even though she was born first. She had followed her brother's example and was holding onto Mudflap's leg like no tomorrow. I covered my mouth to keep back my laughter as Mudflap hopped around on one leg trying to get her off. At the same time, Skids was also turning in circles trying to stretch his arms back far enough to get Charlie. Oh yes, _my_ twins got along with _the_ twins quite well. Hehe, if only I could record this. It would be a huge hit on youtube!

However, all my amusement fled when Skids tripped. As terror filled my heart with concern for Charlie, faster than you can say _ShamWOW _(R.I.P. Billy Mays. R.I.P.) I had transformed into my Autobot form and snatched Charlie off of Skids before my baby got squished beneath him. I worriedly held him up in my gaze to look him over, making sure that no harm had come to him.

"Charlie, are you alright? Are you hurt at all? Does anything ache even the tiniest bit?" I asked him worriedly as I continued to gaze over his tiny body. Charlie rolled his eyes as he huffed.

"I'm _fine_, Mom," he grumbled. I felt amusement swell in me at his exasperated expression. Even at this age he acted like me. God, I'm such a drama queen.

"Oh shit, man. You 'bout to get it."

"Should I make a run for it?"

"Hell, yeah."

"_You_," I said menacingly as my eyes narrowed dangerously on the Skids, who looked like he was about to pee himself. Though I wasn't a big Autobot, being slightly shorter than Bee, I wasn't really tiny either. I was definitely taller than the twins. I set Charlie down carefully as Cassie rushed off of Mudflap's leg to ask her brother if he was alright.

"Now, Jenny girl," Skids said desperately, backing up from me each step I took forward. "Ya know, I love ya!"

"He didn't mean no harm, Jenny," Mudflap pleaded for his brother. My sharp gaze turned to Mudflap and his head quickly ducked down as he scooted off to the side and out of the way.

"Traitor," Skids muttered. He looked over at me and suddenly took off running, "AHHH! HELP YO! JENNY'S GONNA GET ME!"

I took off after him hearing laughter behind me as I chased him. Running around the hangar, we passed a lot of the other Autobots doing whatever they were doing. They would watch us pass by just shaking their heads in laughter. Hehe, he won't get any help from them!

I tackled Skids from behind and held him down laughing. I demanded with glee, "Say you're sorry!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm _sorry_!" he whined desperately, pinned beneath me. I looked up briefly and noticed we had made it to the medical hangar. Ratchet was leaning against the door of his office as he watched with a giant smile.

"You know, maybe I won't do anything to you now. Maybe I'll make you wait. See how freaked out you get waiting for me to get you back," I taunted him as he struggled.

Ratchet bellowed a laugh as he offered a bit _too_ joyfully, "I could remove his gold tooth from him! Maybe that would be a good lesson for him."

"Yo, not cool man! You don't even know what I did!" Skids said accusingly as he felt fear for losing his tooth. He loved that tooth more than his own brother! Or pretty close to it.

"Why would I give a frag?" Ratchet shrugged, unconcerned with what Skids had done as long as he got to watch him be tortured. Ratchet can be cruel like that. It's why we get along so great!

"Thanks for the help, Ratchet," I smiled up at him as I easily still held Skids in place. I heard little footsteps enter the giant room behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see, sure enough, Cassie, Charlie, and Mudflap. Cassie immediately rushed over to me, trying to help Skids.

"Mommy, that's not nice! Skids didn't mean it!" Cassie pouted up at me, giving me a sense of déjà vu everytime I saw my own pout on her little face. Seriously, it's weird. But it's a good weird.

"Don't listen to Cassie!" Charlie said delighted as ran up to us and transformed into his Autobot. A little blue guy with a white belly and some white along his legs, about the half the size of the twins. Seeing her brother transform, Cassie turned into her purple Autobot with swirls along her frame, still standing next to me. "I'll help get him back, Mom!"

Charlie climbed on in front of me and made a hocking noise as he gathered up some oil to hold a wad of it dangling precariously over Skid's face. Much like the action of threatening to drop your spit over someone's face. So _maybe_ Charlie gets some of his personality from me.

Just maybe.

"Nah! Don't do it little man! That's fraggin' disgusting!" Skids whined as he tried moving his head back and forth out of the way.

"Hey language!" I snapped as I tightened my grip on one of his arms.

"Ow, ow, ow!"

"Charlie, what are you and your mother up to now?" an exasperated, yet amused, voice asked from the doorway behind me.

"Daddy!" Cassie squealed as she took off. Before he could get scolded or prevented, Charlie dropped the dangling oil on Skid's face and jumped off of him. I got off as I burst out laughing at the disgust on Skids' face as he wiped off his face.

"Aww, man that's nasty!" Skids whined. Mudflap looked grossed out yet impressed.

"Not bad, little man," Mudflap held his hand down for a low five and Charlie cheerfully gave him a low five. I snickered and turned to look at Bee innocently. Bee had a large smile on his face as his blue optics shined bright. Cassie was happily being held in his arms. I nonchalantly walked over to him.

"So how did the meeting with Optimus and the generals go?" I asked him as I pecked him on the lips. I cuddled into his other side for a hug as Cassie firmly stayed in her spot. She is a Daddy's girl afterall.

"It went good as could be expected," Bee said carefully. Meaning that it didn't go that well, but that it didn't necessarily go bad either.

"So nothing happened," Ratchet summed up my thoughts. Bee nodded sadly as all the adults sighed. Cassie was happily looking at Bee's door for wings on his back.

"Mom tried to cheat at hide and seek again!" Charlie cried out as he pointed at me. I gaped at him as Bee, Ratchet, and Mudflap started laughing. Skids was still being a baby about the oil thing.

"Oh did she?" Bee asked still chuckling as he looked at me amused.

"You have no proof," I sniffed at Charlie, pretending to be insulted. Well, he doesn't have proof so ha!

"Cassie," Charlie smugly said. Everyone immediately looked at little Cassie who was nodding sadly.

"Mommy even said she was a sore loser," she stated solemnly. God, kids these days! They repeat every word you say!

"Traitor," I muttered as I smiled sheepishly at Bee. He smiled lovingly at me as he chuckled.

"How do you guys feel about a trip to visit Uncle Sam?" Bee asked as he looked down at Charlie and then up to Cassie. A smile lit up their faces as well as mine.

"Uncle Sam!" Charlie and Cassie cried out in union.

"We're gonna visit Uncle Sammy?" Cassie asked delightedly, making sure that she had heard right. Bee nodded. "Does that mean we get to see Aunt Mikaela, too?"

Bee paused for a moment so I answered. "Of course! If we're going to see Sam, then there is no way I'm not gonna visit my best friend!"

"Well, we might not. We're going to visit Sam at his work. Sam needs to show Optimus something and he figured we might like to come with him," Bee shrugged, pointing out a potential problem. I stared at him fiercely.

"We're _going_ to see Mikaela," I said firmly. I paused for a moment as I considered my options. "Though we might just have to see her afterwards. But we're still going to go see her."

"Damn, Jenny," Mudflap commented offhandly at my bossy manor, causing a smile to light up my face. I can't help it really. It's who I am.

"Don't say bad words," Cassie berated Mudflap from her perch in Bee's arms. Charlie rolled his eyes as Mudflap looked thoroughly scolded. Skids snickered.

"Oooh! You just got told!" Skids laughed as Mudflap glared at his brother.

"Shut it oil face," Charlie smirked. Everyone burst out laughing as Skids scowled.

**** Uncle Sammy ****

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there _yet_?"

"_No_."

"…. What about now?"

"Does it look like we're there yet!" I said exasperated as I looked back at Charlie in the rear view mirror as he sat in the back of Bee's Camaro form. Yup. Bee still looks like a Camaro. Trust me, having kids has not changed that.

"No," he pouted sadly. Cassie giggled as she watched him, enthralled with his little annoy Mom game. The little devil. He did this on purpose really. He _tries _to annoy me.

But it never works, of course. You know… except for when I get annoyed….

He paused for a moment and held a finger up as if he was about to change his answer. Then sadly sank back into the seat and pouted, "Nope."

Silence. Finally.

"Are you sure-"

"YES! I am sure, Charlie!" I growled out as I narrowed my eyes at him. Bee smiled amused in the driver's seat as I had a stare down with Charlie. Charlie smirked triumphantly. Damn it! He won.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, Cassie?"

"We're here."

"Huh?" I asked in surprise as I looked out the window to notice we were pulling up in front of a high tech, security locked down, military looking building. Bee stopped as Optimus came to a stop in front of us at the gate entrance. A security guard looked down from his post high up and pressed a button to open the doors for us. Bee followed as Optimus went down a ramp into a tunnel for a ways. We finally pulled to a stop as the long tunnel ended and we came into a huge room full of technology that was everywhere. And I mean _everywhere_.

Bee's doors swung open to let everyone out. I easily got out as Bee picked Cassie up out of the car and Charlie hopped down. I barely held in a squeal as I saw Sam walking towards us in a white lab coat, looking all smarticle and mature, with a bright smile stretched across his face.

"Uncle Sammy!" Cassie squealed as she hopped down from Bee's arms and ran towards Sam. He laughed as he swung her up into his arms for a hug.

"Hey Cassie girl," Sam smiled at her. "How have you been?"

"Good," she grinned simply at him with her large green eyes.

"Good," he nodded back at her with a teasing smile. He looked over at Charlie, "What about you big man?"

"Better if Mom wouldn't cheat at hide and seek," Charlie taunted me as he ran for a hug from Sam too.

Sam laughed heartily as he sat Cassie down for a hug from Charlie. "That sounds like your mom alright."

"I resent that!" I sniffed delicately though I ran over to steal a hug from my brother. After I was satisfied that I had squished him enough in my hug, I released him. "I would never do such a thing!"

Sam, Bee, Charlie, and Cassie all gave each other disbelieving looks. My jaw dropped.

"What I wouldn't!"

"Oh, Mommy," Cassie shook her head. Gah! Even my little girl doesn't believe me! Well then.

"Hey, Bee," Sam said to Bee as he greeted Sam in return. Optimus joined our group only in his Autobot form. Sam nodded at Optimus, "Hi, Optimus."

"It's good to see you, Sam," Optimus smiled as he observed the giant room around us that allowed him to move freely. I noticed that there was a high walkway that was extremely wide and about eye level to Optimus. The walkway had a mini elevator to bring you up to it and in the middle of the walkway was a giant set of computers and one huge monitor. "This is where you work, correct?"

"Well, intern actually," Sam smiled as he rubbed one of his hands against the back of his neck.

"Eh, intern is one step before officially working here," I shrugged, waving the fact away. Sam smiled at me gratefully.

"Either way, I'm proud of you, Sam," Optimus nodded his approval at Sam. Yeah, this was pretty impressive considering he graduated from college a few months ago. I'm so proud of him! *sniff*

"Well, see I didn't exactly get this gig based on my umm grades," Sam said sheepishly. My eyes narrowed on him.

"Sam," I said warningly.

"Don't use the mom voice on me!" Sam defended himself. He waved his hand towards the computers on the walkway. "Just let me show you."

Optimus and I nodded as I heard Bee snicker. I raised an eyebrow at him and Bee's devious smile melted my heart. What was that look for? He nodded discretely and I looked to see Cassie and Charlie were already up on the walkway messing around in the computer wires. My eyes widened. Oh shit.

And then Sam noticed.

"Oh no, no, no!" Sam yelped as he rushed towards the elevator to get to the walkway. I shot Bee a scolding look though my smile diminished its scariness. I hurried after Sam onto the elevator. It smoothly took us up and Sam rushed over to the twins. "Hey! Guys get out of there!"

"We were just exploring, Uncle Sammy," Cassie explained innocently, looking at him wide eyed.

"You can't play in there, 'kay?" Sam told her strictly. She nodded obediently as I directed my attention to the _real_ trouble maker.

"Charles! Get out of there right now!" I yelled at him. Charlie already had the computer on and was sifting through it. Technology to my babies is like a toddler learning to talk. They're Autobots so technology is easy since it's technically a part of them. Charlie quickly got off, knowing when to not push my buttons. He quickly made his way in front of me as I watched him harshly. "Now what do you two say to Uncle Sam?"

"Sorry, Uncle Sam," they said in unison. I nodded approvingly and I relaxed. Sam, however, was worriedly looking through whatever Charlie had pulled up or messed with.

"Oh man! Dr. Broussard is gonna be here any minute!" Sam said freaking out. "I better fix this before-"

"SAM! What did I tell you about messing with the computers!"

Charlie looked guilty, Cassie looked worried, and Sam looked like he was about to shit his pants.

Well, this will be a good first impression on his boss.

**AN: Sooo? What do you guys think of the twins? Eh? :D Good… bad… annoying… freakin ADORABLE…You know whatever your thoughts are I'd like to hear 'em! So please leave a review. It's good for the soul. You know mine, not yours. It just sucks the life out of you. :D Haha, but seriously. *serious face* -_- Review.**

**So because this was such a grueling chapter for me to write (I didn't like writing about Decepticons. Icky.) I expect AT LEAST 15 reviews. That' s right I'm holding the story**_** hostage**_**! MUAHAHA! Don't look at me like that! Well, if you're so upset go complain about how cruel I am in a review! :)**

**I now have a picture of Jen, Bee, and the twins on my page. I know I keep saying that Jen looks like Jessica Alba but that was the closest person I could find to what I imagined her looked like at the time. I've found someone who looks EXACTLY like I imagined her. So check it out and a couple banners people have made for me. :)**


End file.
